The Dawn and Break of June
by gemlaughsatyou
Summary: June Potter is a normal girl... Or as normal as a girl can be when she is thrust into a world of magic, while having to pretend to be a boy. All she wanted was a life away from her relatives... But a magical boarding school can't be that bad, can it? Will probably be fem harry/fred Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I WISH!
1. How It All Began

Chapter 1: How It All Began

It all began on a summer's day, to be more specific, July 31st which began as a fairly normal day, until something happened. Obviously.

A young married couple, James and Lily Potter to be exact, were expecting a baby boy any day. They had an expert plan to name him Harry James, and to call a certain Sirius Black the godfather. If they had their choice, it would have been Remus Lupin, but sadly enough, he's a werewolf, and the ministry has laws against that sort of thing.

But yes, they had a master plan, and, as it just so happened, the 31st of July changed this plan 100%. That morning, Lily had had terrible cramps. Long story short, several long hours later, a baby was born into the world.

Now, they had a little predicament. When they had went to the doctors before, they had said it was a boy. Now you must be thinking 'Well, it must have just been an odd mistake.' And you might have been right. But you see, James and Lily were what you would call a witch and a wizard. And they had used spells to check the gender. But alas, those spells were wrong.

Now, they had the problem of naming her. They couldn't just call her Harry James. "Lily, I have an idea!"

Lily looked at him warily. "What is it?"

"How do you like...Elvendorkia Snelly?"

The women stared at her husband in disbelief. "James Charlus Potter, no way am I naming my daughter Elvendorkia Snelly."

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

Now, in an amazing stroke of fate, 2 people were walking down the hall and talking about a girl named June, who had too many breaks. And so an idea formed in Lily's mind.

"June Break."

"June Break Dawn Potter."

And so, a small child was named, a small child with green eyes and black hair, who would be the savior of the wizard world.

**AN: This is only to get the story started, next chapter will be out soon, and much longer. But please review if you think it's a good idea!**


	2. Change of Fate

_Italics=Flashbacks _

Chapter 2: Changes In Fate

Lily Potter woke and stretched, before getting dressed. She didn't spare the clock a glance, she didn't need to know what time it was.

You may ask why. This has a semi-complicated answer. It involves plenty of components that might be completely wrong. You never really know.

It had been late one night, roughly 1 month after June-Break was born, when Albus Dumbledore himself had apparated in, with disturbing news.

Albus Dumbledore was a kind old man, with a grey beard so long that he could tuck it into his belt, and twinkling blue eyes. It wasn't in his nature to look so worried. Almost immediately they became concerned, but they pushed it aside. It couldn't be that bad. It just couldn't.

"_Would you like some tea, Albus?" Lily asked politely, leading him over to a chair._

"_Yes, thank you." He said, his face smoothing out into a smile._

"_So, to what do we owe this visit?" James asked, coming in with the youngest Potter in his arms._

"_Is this little June-Break__Potter?" He asked, avoiding the question while getting up to observe the little girl._

"_Yep!" He said proudly, kissing her forehead._

"_Tell me, have any of your friends seen her yet?"_

"_Just Sirius, why?" Said Lily, coming in with the tea. She set it down on the table, while taking a seat._

_Albus went back to his own. "No reason, no reason." _

_James narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Let's not beat around the bush. You're obviously not here for tea, so why are you here?"_

_Albus heaved a sigh. "Is it at all possible to talk to you guys and Sirius in a week? He needs to be here for this too."_

"_Alright, I suppose, but I want a good answer, and hopefully a pleasant one as well." Lily stated._

"_I will see you in a week then." And with a tiny pop, he was gone._

_The couple sighed, wondering just what was going on._

Of course, now, more than a year later, she knew what was going on. She knew all to well. All had been explained the next week...

_James, Lily, and Sirius were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang._

"_I'll get it." James said, knowing who it was._

_He went to the door and opened it, and sure enough there was one Albus Dumbledore behind it._

"_Come in." He said, trying to be hospitable. He wasn't doing to well though, but who could blame him? He was curious. _

_Once they were all settled in the living room, he began to talk._

"_Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I requested to talk to you?"_

"_No, actually we were contemplating cheeseburgers." Sirius said truthfully, his grey-blue eyes shining. _

_Dumbledore threw his head back and laughed. The 3 21 year olds in the room just looked at each other and shrugged._

"_I am here to tell you of the dangers you might be facing and what options we have to address them."_

"_Dangers? Albus, what do you mean by dangers?" Lily asked worriedly. _

_At this, he sighed. He had really been dreading the part when he told them about the prophecy, and how it effected him. Hopefully things would get better when he told them all about their options, though._

"_Well child, around 3 weeks before little June-Break was born, I was trying desperately to find a divination teacher. I held a meeting with one of the appliers in the Hog's Head, a small pub my brother, Aberforth, owned. The applier's name was Sybil Trelawney. I was about at the end of my rope of patience, when I told her that I would take her under consideration. Then, when I turned around to leave, she made a prophecy." _

"_But wait, what does this prophecy have to do with us?" James asked, confused._

"_The prophecy was about a savior that would be born as the seventh month dies. I dismissed it, but after June was born, it got me thinking. So now I'm telling you guys, because it said terrible things would happen to the savior."_

"_What are our options?" Asked Sirius almost immediately._

_Settling down, they began to plot._

Lily remembered their brilliant plan, but now their brilliant plan was taking it's toll. She and James had been placed in a house under the Fidelius Charm, and had disguised June-Break as a boy. All for her safety.

She pushed the memories out of her mind, and set about, wasting the day away.

It was evening. The trick-or-treaters for the most part had stopped trick-or-treating. She walked into the living room, where a warm sight greeted her eyes. Her husband was using his wand to create puffs of multi-colored smoke and little June was was trying to catch them. She couldn't help but laugh.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door. But who was it? No one knew where they were unless... Peter! That little rat must have been on the dark side all along. Panic was slowly building.

James shoved June-Break into Lily's arms. "Take June and run! I'll hold him off!"

Her brain wasn't working right. She sprinted upstairs to the nursery. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was surprised it didn't burst out of her chest.

"Avada Kedavra!" She heard, and she muffled a sob. He was going to get her baby.

Suddenly, she was filled with determination, he wouldn't hurt her child! He wouldn't!

"June-Break Dawn Potter! Listen to me!" She heard the footsteps on the stairs. "You are going to survive!" The footsteps were closer now. "You are going to be brave for me!" The were at the top of the stairs. "You are going to be amazing!" The footsteps were right outside the door. "I love you."

With that Lily Marie Potter nee Evans turned around to face Voldemort. She died that night, protecting her daughter from the dark lord. Her daughter then gained another new identity, as Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived...

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed! For future reference this will not be Harry/Ginny, and thank you to the people who reviewed, makes me want to update more than I already do! Please review, I want your feedback!**


	3. A Day in the Life

Chapter 3: A Day in the Life

June-Break, or June as she was sometimes called, was a charming little girl. She had black hair, and green eyes. She was 10, and was around the size of a small 8 year old.

The most amazing thing about her though, she didn't know. How could she? She lived with her relatives, who were nasty people, and all around just plain unpleasant.

When she was 2, she had been given a list of rules to follow. Unfortunately, like most 2 year olds, she wasn't able to read. She had gotten into lots of trouble, before she finally manged to teach herself. Which wasn't easy. At all.

Some rules were harder to follow then others. Honestly, when she had been 5, she was just full of questions. She had so many, sometimes they would just burst out before she could remind herself that she wasn't allowed to ask them.

She grew out of that though. She had grown out of all of the things that used to get her into trouble all of the time. Well, all except one little tiny thing. Which happened to be the one that she got into the most trouble for.

The rule that she always had trouble following was: _Don't be a freak!_

She really didn't mean to be a freak, it just happened! She didn't mean for the sweater to shrink that one time! And she didn't mean to appear on the roof that other time! And she _really_ didn't mean to change her hair color that one day!

But, she didn't have any control over it. And so, it continued to get her in trouble. Though, she did find, that if she didn't let her emotions take the best of her, it didn't happen as much. Which was somewhat helpful.

As was said before, June's 10. And it just happens to be April 22, which was terribly unfortunate.

"Girl, get up!" Screeched her aunt, while rapping on the door to her cupboard. Yes, she slept in a cupboard.

June-Break woke up with a groan. Her head pounded, and she blinked a couple times. She pushed herself off the bed, careful not to hit her head on the way, and quickly changed clothes.

All of this took about a minute, believe it or not, and she was off to make breakfast like any other day.

She walked the short distance to the kitchen and opened the door.

"About time." Her aunt muttered, shuffling over to the table, to supervise her while she prepared -or rather made- the food.

June rolled her eyes, why was she not surprised.

Around half an hour later, breakfast took an interesting turn when called with bad news. She had broken her leg.

"What will we do with the girl, Vernon?"

"We'll leave her home."

"No way, she would have the house in ruins not even five minutes after she left."

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Vernon said nastily, he was not going to let Potter ruin today.

Now, you may ask why that day was so important. It had happened to be Dudley's birthday, and like every other year, he was being thoroughly spoiled.

"We could take her to the zoo, and leave her in the car."

"I-I don't want her to come, sh-she always ruins everything!" Dudley whined, fake crying.

While Petunia went to comfort him, Vernon reassured him.

"We won't let that nasty girl ruin your birthday. Besides, that car is new, I don't want her to do anything freakish to it."

Meanwhile, while they were fighting, little June was full of hope. Maybe, just maybe, she would get to go to the zoo. She'd never been there before, and it sounded wonderful.

In the end, they agreed to let her go because they were all out of options.

Sitting in the car, June-Break felt so lucky. It was the first time she had ever been allowed to go with the Dursleys for Dudley's birthday.

She felt bad for Piers, who was missing out because he was sick. Actually, no, she didn't feel bad for him. Whenever he saw her, he tried to kiss her, which was really annoying. She wasn't going to stoop so low as to believe that boys have cooties, but they were just plain disgusting and she wasn't interested!

In fact, June felt so happy, she totally forgot she also wasn't supposed to say anything freakish. So, when Uncle Vernon went on a rant about motorcycles, she blurted something out.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle, it was flying! There was a giant on it. He went to see a man who looked like a wizard!"

Her uncle was so mad, he almost crashed the car into the car in front of them.

"Motorcycles can't fly!" He snarled viciously.

June-Break nodded her head in fear. She would have to be more careful, or else today would be a very bad day.

When they got to the zoo, she found she was being proven wrong a little more often then normal.

It started when they went to get ice cream, and the kind lady who was the ice cream vendor spotted her and asked her what she wanted before she could be rushed away. Because of that, she had gotten a lemon pop!

A lemon pop was the cheapest thing on the menu, and most people absolutely hated it. Both of these reasons were the reasons why the Dursleys got it for her. But June had already proven to be an unusual girl. She absolutely love the lemon pop.

It only got better from there though. For lunch, they went to the zoo restaurant. Dudley complained that his Knicker-Bocker Glory didn't have enough whipped cream on it, she got it! Oh, and Dudley got a new one.

After lunch, they wanted to cool down, so they went to the reptile house.

Sure enough, it was cool, and quite interesting. Dudley quickly found the biggest snake in the place, which was big enough to wrap itself around Uncle Vernon's car twice, and crush it into a trashcan.

When June-Break thought of this, she couldn't help but giggle. When Aunt Petunia glared at her, she giggled again. Hey, not my fault it's funny, she thought.

When Dudley got bored with the snake and moved away, she went up to the display.

"It must be terrible to lie there all day with nothing to do." She whispered, looking at him sympathetically.

The snake nodded as if agreeing with her.

"Can you understand me?" She asked in awe.

The snake nodded again.

"Wicked" She said to herself.

The boa constrictor cocked it's head.

"Nothing!" June said, knowing what the cocked head meant.

"Mum! Dad! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley shouted, rushing over to get a better look.

He pushed June out of the way. She glared at him for disturbing the moment.

He got up against the glass, peering intently.

All of the sudden, the glass vanished! Like magic!

The snake had slithered out, onto the floor. He snapped at some peoples heels before turning and winking at her. "Thanks amiga."

"We're leaving now." He said through gritted teeth. She gulped nervously.

When they got home she was put into the cupboard, where she would stay until summer break, a long time ahead.

**AN: That was the update! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, followed, or favorited! It showed me you cared! Also, if you haven't done any of these, thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

**-Gem**

**By the way, REVIEW! Words: 1273**


	4. Letters and a Weird Explanation

Chapter 4: The Letter From an Unknown Location

June woke up with sense of defeat. She tried to puzzle together when she had been defeated that was recent enough for her to feel this way, but found she had no memory like that. Shrugging it off, she got up and drowsily began to make breakfast.

When her uncle and cousin came in, she immediately gave the larger man a cup of coffee, and Dudley a plat of bacon to eat until his eggs were ready.

Once the food was done, she put her body on auto-pilot, and let her mind wander. Not that it wandered very far since her relatives were in the room.

_I wonder what the day will bring... _She thought as she served the family and then took the maximum food she was allowed to have. It wasn't much, only 3 pieces of bacon and a tiny piece of egg, but it was enough to see her through the day. Kind of.

June-Break then went to get the mail, like she did every other day. Except, it seemed today was destined to be special. When she bent down to read the labels and determine what the junk mail was, she saw 2 letters.

Now, you might be wondering what was so special about these letters. You might be wondering what the big shocker was. The most unexpected thing about these letters, was that they were both addressed to Potter. The first one said:

**To June-Break Dawn Potter**

And the second one said:

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Cupboard Under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

June wondered who wrote these letters, and who H. Potter was, but she knew there was only only one way to get those answers.

"Girl, hurry up!" Her uncle called.

Little June really was a sweet girl, one of the nicest you'd ever meet. She cared about everyone, and she would never go behind her relative's back. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. And so desperate measures were took.

She slipped the one labeled for her into her cupboard, and took the other one into the kitchen, where she proceeded to put her acting skills to the test...

15 minutes later, and after a whole lot of yelling and things that confused her even more than she was already confused, June-Break was sent back to her cupboard. Once she was quite sure she was locked in and had complete privacy, she ripped open the letter quite neatly.

Inside, she found a piece of moonstone, and she let the weight drop into her hand. She looked at it in confusion, and all of the sudden she felt a pull...

Only a couple of seconds later, she was standing in an office with strange objects in it, and a strange bird. Okay, the objects were strange, but the word that popped into your head when you first saw the bird was beautiful.

It had red and gold plumage, and an attracting aura all around it. She drew closer to it, and timidly reached out her hand, and touched the bird's head. When it leaned into the touch, she started stroking the bird.

The other occupant of the room observed this interaction quietly. It was a while before anything was said, then...

"Ah, Miss. Potter, please have a seat." The voice was smooth and kind, and almost made her jump a foot.

When she realized where the voice was coming from, she blushed at not having realized that there was someone else in the room. _Whoops, _she thought.

The man chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which, by the way, is where you are now."

June looked around. "Um, Mr,- Sir- um..."

"Professor Dumbledore." He corrected gently.

"Y-yes, Professor Dumbledore, w-what is Hogwarts, exactly?" She stuttered out.

"Why, Hogwarts is a magical place, full of wonder, and adventure! It's where young witches and wizards are trained in the wonderful skill of magic!"

"May I go?" June asked, amazed.

"Of course, but there's a slight problem."

"What?" She asked, her face sliding into a frown.

"You see, when you were young, there was an evil wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort, who was at large. No, your young now, when you were a wee baby, I mean."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

How was he to explain?

"Well, you see, there are 3 types of blood in the magical world. They are pure-blood, half-blood, and muggle-born. Pure-bloods are those with all magical grandparents. Half-bloods are those with half magical, and half muggle. And muggle-borns are those with all muggle grandparents. Muggles are those without magical powers."

"And why does that matter?" June asked, thoroughly confused.

"Voldemort thought that those with so-called pure blood were better, so he started killing muggle-borns and muggles. To protect you, they went into hiding. But then, he found them and killed them. And then he tried to kill you. But it didn't work. So, you got that scar."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

Albus sighed, now it was time for that awkward pause he just knew was going to happen.

"When you were born, your parents and their friends rejoiced for the light in the middle of the dark times. But then, they realized that it wasn't safe for you. Then there was the fact that everyone thought that you were a boy-"

"Why did everyone think I was a boy?"

"Well, there's this spell that reveals the gender of the baby when your pregnant. It's never wrong about the gender. But, this time it was, because it said you were a boy. Then again, it was cast by Peter, and he was never very good at magic. Anyway, it was dark times, and it took some time for information to get out. So, the information of your birth wasn't out until 3 months after it actually happened. Which gave your parents time to plan."

"I'm not going to like this plan, am I?" June asked, raising an eyebrow

Albus chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. You might take it as a sick joke at first."

"That gives me the most extreme optimism about this." She said, fake smiling.

"Well, your parents came up with an insane plan, which had one point in it. They told everyone you were a boy."

"Wait, what?!"

Albus Dumbledore had a lot of experience with children. Seriously, he was the headmaster of one of the most well known magical schools in the world! But even so, he had no idea where to go after that. So he just ran in what he hoped was the right direction. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Well, the entire wizarding world thinks that you're a boy. And for your safety, we're going to keep it that way."

"Why do I not like where this is going?"

June-Break listened to the plan with apprehensive ears. It sounded pretty terrible to be a boy. But a magical boarding school couldn't be that bad, could it?

After Dumbledore had explained all about the charm that would disguise her as a boy, he gave her the carrier of the charm.

"This charm will have to last a long time, so it'll have a carrier to make it more powerful."

The carrier was a necklace, with the pendant being the moonstone that had 'port-keyed' her away, as Albus had so kindly informed her.

"Just put the necklace on any time you're around wizards. You'll be transformed into Harry James Potter."

"Okay." June said taking a deep breath. "What happens now?"

The elderly man chuckled. "You'll be going back to your relatives for the night, and tomorrow I will take you to Diagon Alley."

"Where?" She asked confused.

"You'll see tomorrow. I hope your holding on to the envelope tight!" And with a whirl of color, she was gone...

**AN: Thanks for reading guys and dolls! It really encourages me to see that people take time to read, review, follow, or favorite my work! Sorry for the fairly slow update, but it just wasn't ready for me to post!**

**- Gem**


End file.
